There is a need for a method of detecting and measuring electromagnetic (EM) microwave radiation in a potentially hostile EM environment, which method would protect sensitive conventional electronic components, ancillary to a signal receiving seeker/antenna from damage. Such sensitive components include widely utilized impedance transforming baluns connected directly to the antenna feed regions. This component damage is due to the presence of excessive voltage stresses of very high strength EM fields impinging upon the signal receiving antenna deployed within such hostile environment. There is also a need for providing a metallic receiving antenna unit which would be very lightweight, while being rugged and impervious to the detrimental effects of the very high strength EM fields. There is also a need to reduce the possibility of unwanted or stray radio frequency radiation being introduced into the electronic signal processor coupled to the antenna.